Multiple myeloma (MM) is an incurable hematologic malignancy, characterized by the dysregulated proliferation of plasma cells and progressive bone destruction in up to 80% patients. Despite the introduction of novel and more potent treatment regimens including thalidomide and bortezomib, MM is still the second most prevalent hematological malignancy. As reported by the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society (Facts 2009-2010), both the MM patient number and new diagnosed cases have markedly increased each year. Therefore, novel therapeutics that effectively inhibits tumor growth and overcome conventional drug resistance are urgently needed.